Melting the Ice
by Blu Rose
Summary: Can Yoh reveal true feelings to his best friend and love of his life: Anna Kyoyama and melt the ice surrounding her heart? AU Oneshot YohXAnna


**Hello everybody. It's my first one-shot Shaman King fic so please be gentle. Have fun with this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yoh, Anna, or Shaman King**

* * *

It was the middle of November in Tokyo. The snow was falling all over the place and making it seem like a winter wonder land. A young boy was sitting on a bench in the park. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and a pair of orange headphones on his head. This boy was Yoh Asakura.

Now you may ask why he was sitting on a bench in the freezing cold in the park instead of at home sipping a cup of warm chocolate. It was all because of one thing...

_Her._ Yoh always waited for a girl with short dark blonde hair. She was beautiful, but she took no crap from anyone. Her name was Anna Kyoyama and as impossible as it seemed, he loved her.

You see, Anna was a ice queen of Shinra Private School. She came from a rich family and was the heir to the Kyoyama Zaibatsu. She had no friends because she thought the only reason anyone liked her was because of her wealth. And she hated that.

It seemed that the only person who didn't care for her fortune was Yoh.

(_Flashback)_

A young girl was playing in the snow at the park. She had on a black coat and was building a snowman. The only person that was there looking out for the girl was her chaufer. Her parents were too busy to play with her, as always.

The girl began to cry. As she wiped her tears on the sleeve of her coat, someone tapped on her shoulder. It turned out to be a young boy about her age with brown hair and a sad look on his face.

"Hi. Are you okay?" The boy asked.

The girl sniffed and frowned at the boy. "Who wants to know?" She said coldly. Her black eyes looked into his warm, brown eyes.

He gave her a goofy smile. "Yoh Asakura. What's your name?" Yoh asked the girl.

"Anna." She said curtly.

"Anna what?" Yoh asked again.

"...Anna Kyoyama."

Yoh looked at Anna and then at her snowman. "I like your snowman." He told her. "But it's missing the eyes." Anna looked at the snowman. Yoh picked up two big rocks and stuck them on the head of the snow man.

"There!" Yoh grinned happily. "That's good!"

"No it's not. The eyes are all weird!" Anna said as she rearranged the rocks. "There. That's bettter."

"Miss Anna! It's time to go!" Anna's chauffer called.

"Coming!" She replied. Anna looked at Yoh. "What's your number?" She asked him.

"Huh?" Yoh asked, looking confused.

"Your phone number. I wanna talk to you again sometime." Anna said. "It was...nice meeting you." A light red blush appeared on Anna and Yoh's faces.

"Oh... Okay..."

_(End flashback)_

And that's how it started. Yoh and Anna had been friends since the day they met six years ago. They lived in different parts of the city so they kept in touch through letters, phone calls, and e-mails. The also went to the same school, though they attended different classes.

Today was their "anniversary" and today...maybe, just maybe...Yoh could tell Anna how he really felt about her.

"Hey." Yoh looked up and saw Anna standing there. Same emotionless look on her face as always. Same black coat she had on six years ago. "Why the heck did you ask to meet in the park? You probably could've freezed to death, moron."

Yoh just smiled stupidly and said. "Hi, Anna! Take a seat." He patted a spot next to him on the bench. Anna sat down beside him.

Time passed...Neither Yoh or Anna said much of anything to each other. They watched the snow fall or people passing by. Mostly couples who were holding hands and laughing and kissing. All this made Yoh nervous.

Anna was, after all, the resident ice queen of Shinra Private School. And she may not even feel the same way that Yoh felt toward her. And that would mean that Yoh would be crushed. Anna was the first girl he actually loved. And if he couldn't get her, what was the point of living...?

"Yoh? Why did you call me here?" Anna asked him. She looked in his brown eyes with her dark black ones. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes." Yoh said nervously. "What would you say if someone...some _boy_ who knew you for forever said that he...liked you? Alot? Maybe loved...?"

Anna arched an eyebrow. "Huh? What is this about?"

"W-whatr I'm saying Anna-chan is...is that I..."

"Well? Spit it out! Tell me so we can get this over with." Anna said coldly.

"Aishiteru!" Yoh said quickly.

For the first time ever, Anna was shocked. "Nani?" She said softly.

He leaned forward and brushed a strand of her dark blonde hai out of her eyes, "Aishiteru, Anna-chan."

Anna blushed lightly. "Yoh-kun..."

"Do you feel the same way?" Yoh asked her. Their faces were so close...close enough to kiss...

"Hai...Aishiteru Yoh-kun... A thousand times aishiteru..." She leaned a bit closer and kissed him on the lips. They sat there kissing for a long time, while people passed and pointed at the new couple.

It finally happened. Yoh got through. He melted the ice queen of Shinra Private School's cold heart...

* * *

**Owari!

* * *

**

**A/N: So how was that? I hope to make more one-shots in the future. CUz they're short and don't take as long as continuation fics. Anyway, please leave a review on the way out! Ja, ne!**


End file.
